Ο γιος του φεγγαριού
by DaughterofSelene103
Summary: 19 year old Roy Harper, also known as Red Arrow, has always been a little weird. But now, he's told he is a Half-Blood and has to go on a quest to try and prove that the Gods shouldn't kill him because of his parentage. Hopefully, he won't die.
1. Chapter 1

Ο γιος του φεγγαριού

Roy's POV

I never asked for any of this to happen. I already had enough problems in my life. I was the outcast, the random kid with issues. I never asked to be a demigod, and if I had a choice, I would have chosen never to be one. But then, when you think about it, we never have a choice. I guess it started on May 23, 2015, at 3:00 a.m. in Los Angles, California.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing in my ears. I shot up and looked at the time. 3:00 a.m. My alarm clock was set for 5. Then, I realized something a bit important. My alarm was still going off, even though I had hit the sleep button. Shit, wrong alarm.

I grabbed my clothes and ran to the front of the kitchen, only to see a weird guy standing in there. I'm the guy who fights super-powered baddies everyday. When I say weird, I mean weird. This guy had a human torso, but that wasn't what worried me. He had goat legs and hooves.

'What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?' I asked.

'Um, well, you see,' started the guy before he was interrupted.

'Ever heard of the Greek myths,' said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a normal looking girl standing behind me. She had dark skin and black hair that was stuck in a quick braid.

'Seriously, what are you people doing in my kitchen at 3 o'clock in the morning!'

'Would you just answer the question?' the girl asked again. I sighed. I might as well go with it. Maybe then they would explain what they were doing here.

'Yes,' I replied slowly. What did this have to do with random teenagers in my house?

'Well, they're real, and if you don't come with us, the Fury we just ran away from is probably going to eat you.

I laughed. 'That is the worst excuse I have ever-' I was interrupted by a woman with leathery wings and skin with a fiery whip coming out of the floor.

'That's new,' I muttered. Just my luck, why didn't these things happen to anyone else? Like Batman or Superman. Nope, it always just has to be Roy Harper.

'You have Hades anger aimed towards you. You should have never been born. You are treason against the nature of things. You are the cause of a broken oath. For that, I must kill you.' Said the Fury.

'Um, that's great, but I haven't really done anything, so, sorry, you must have the wrong guy.'

'Run,' yelled the guy with no pants. 'It's now or never.' In a split second, I made my decision. I was Red Arrow; no way I'm letting this pass. I ran down the hallway to my room. I was about to grab my superhero arrows, when I noticed a new bow and quiver full of arrows. After a split though, I grabbed the new one before racing back out.

The two kids who had been standing there before were now on the ground unconscious. At that moment, the Fury turned towards me, raising her whip like a crazy person with a rope (which she pretty much was).

I strung my bow in a matter of seconds before attaching an arrow, aiming at my target, and releasing the string. The familiar _twang_ of the arrow leaving the string gave me a warm feeling, like it always had. The feeling that this was one thing I knew how to do, even if I was the kid with ADHD and dyslexia, the kid with issues.

The Fury screamed in pure agony before turning into a strange yellow dust that nearly made me gag in disgust.

'You never told us you knew you were a demigod,' said the girl groaning, rubbing her head.

'I didn't,' I replied. 'I found these laying on my bed.' The girl's eyes widened. 'Now that that's settled, what are your names? Then we'll talk Greek myths.'

* * *

><p>1 hour and a lot of explaining later, I learned that the girl's name was Sophie and the guy with no pants on (or a satyr) was named Hedley (I know, it's a weird name). Sophie was a daughter of Iris at camp Half-Blood in New York. They had come because they had thought they had found a demigod, but it ended up he was a normal guy. Poor kid.<p>

'So, will you come?' asked Hedley. I nodded. Why the hell not, LA had other heroes, and it wasn't big on meta powered crimes. The other criminals the police could handle.

'We'll take a plane out of the airport and fly there at 9 o'clock,' Hedley stated. 'Do you mind if I take a nap on your couch for an hour.'

'Sure, feel free to eat some food from the fridge if your hungry.' I replied.

'So, what's your name?' Sophie asked.

I hesitated before saying, 'Roy Harper.'

'Age?'

'19.'

'What do you do in your free time?' I paused a little. Should I lie? A white lie couldn't hurt, right? Eventually, I answered.

'Archery.'

What do you want to be when you grow up?'

'Gym coach.'

'You good at music?'

'Somewhat.'

'Well,' started Sophie. 'I think you'd be a son of Apollo.'

'The god of archery?' She nodded. 'Well, at least I'm not a son of Morpheus.'

'They aren't all that bad, they just sleep a lot.'

'Definitely not my dad then.'

'You don't sleep much?'

'I don't really have time for it. Between college and archery. I fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow, yet I always wake up four hours later.

'That sucks.'

'Tell me about it.'

'Well, at Camp you'll get plenty of sleep.'

'Knowing my luck, I probably won't.' I replied sullenly.

'Dyslexia and ADHD? Always getting into fights?' Sophie said with a smirk.

I sighed. 'That's another aspect of being a demigod, isn't it.'

'Yup,' she replied, popping the 'p'.

I looked at my watch. It read 5 o'clock.

'If we want to catch that plane of yours, we might want to leave soon.' said I. Sophie nodded, grinning mischievously.

'Hedley, wake up, we have to leave!' yelled Sophie in his ear. 'if we don't leave right now a big scary monster is going to come and eat you!'

'Ahh!' replied said satyr. He grabbed his stuff and ran to the door, only to notice that Sophie and I were somewhat cracking up next to the couch. I can't believe this was happening. I hadn't had this much fun since... well, since I was Speedy. 'That was not funny, Sophie.'

'It was and you know it,' she replied. They both looked towards me at the same time.

'I'm not a part of this,' I said, putting my hands in the air. 'Don't drag me into it.'

'Come on,' said Hedley. 'Are you packed?' I nodded in reply.

'How am I going to bring this onto the plane?' I asked, motioning to my new quiver and bow. 'I'm pretty sure that security doesn't let people bring them on planes.'

'Um... have you tried to see if it can turn into something else? Some shields turn into bracelets and there's this one really famous sword that turns into a pen.' said the daughter of Iris.

I unstrung the bow and place it carefully back into the quiver, before feeling around it, looking for someplace to click. I noticed there were strange grooves and carves made into the wood, just like the bow. Whoever made this must have spent a lot of time to make it this beautiful.

I hit something near the beginning of the strap. A weird symbol like thing that was hidden. It looked a bit like a crescent moon. Whatever it was, it was hidden for a reason, so I didn't mention the design. However, when I touched it, the bow seemed to morph into a black leather bracelet. Cool.

'Lets go.' said Hedley.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later<em>

We had just gotten past airport security.

I don't know how, but we did. Even if Sophie was apparently carrying four throwing daggers (in her jeans and shirt) and a sword (I didn't ask where she kept that). I thought airport security was tough and nothing got past it. Well, Sophie certainly proved me wrong.

On the plane, we sat in coach seats at the way back, in the literal back row. I didn't really mind and neither did Hedley. Sophie was angry that we didn't let her pay. Her dad was apparently really rich, though he got mean when Iris went away.

When I was on the five hour plane ride, it gave me lots of time to think.

It was weird. These kids who I just met this morning knew me better than both Robin and KidFlash combined. Neither knew that I was dyslexic or ADHD, but these kids had guessed. They understand all about getting in trouble in school and having trouble at the grocery store. They get the bullying and teasing, the ups and the downs. They didn't understand everything, but hell, they sure knew more than anyone I had ever known.

And the demigod stuff. I was 19 years old, yet I still had never really met my mother or father. I wonder who my godly parent is. Is it Apollo? Maybe it's Ares? And the fact that the dyslexia had to do with the fact that my brain was wired for Ancient Greek, not English. The ADHD was really just battle reflexes. I had always wondered why I was so different from everyone else, and here it was. I was a demigod, a Greek Hero, a part of this whole new world that I never knew existed til now.

2 days ago, if you had told me that two kids were going to break into my apartment, warn me about an Ancient Greek monster coming to kill me, and me being half god, I would have said you were crazy. I don't know why, but I almost felt that this was my destiny to do this. I could feel a voice deep in my head, pure instinct telling me this was right. My instinct was never wrong.

When I saw a weird looking man when I was a boy, not even five years of age, I had a bad feeling, so I ran off. In second grade, there was an older kid who was trying to be my friend, but I didn't trust him for some reason. Two years later, he disappeared, yet no one seemed to remember who he was.

I always knew that I was different than other people, even before I became Speedy, and than Red Arrow. I had always had some... issues. I was a troubled kid. I knew that.

When the plane landed, I noticed a man with lots of eyes holding up a sign with Sophie and Hedley's name on it.

'Um, why doesn't anyone else notice his eyes?' I muttered to Sophie.

'It's the Mist. It blocks all mythical things from human eyes.' she replied. 'That's Argus, you should be nice to him. He works at Camp.' I nodded.

Mist huh. Maybe that's how the Amazons stayed hidden on that island in the Mediterranean.

When we walked outside of the airport, I noticed a big white van. I sighed. Yay, more traveling for the demigods.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later<em>

As the van pulled down the empty dirt road, I noticed that the trees seemed to be thinning.

Soon, there was a strawberry field in sight. It was so green and alive with little red dots.

I noticed a girl running around there. She had golden hair and seemed to be laughing at something another girl said. Even from here a I could see she was beautiful.

'Roy,' said Sophie, shaking my shoulder.

'Huh?'

'We're here.'

I slowly got out of the car, taking in all of the surroundings. The fresh smell that you only get from being surrounded by nature. The sounds of birds and children and teens laughing. We slowly walked up to an arch. When I walked inside, I noticed a volleyball court, cabins, and a amphitheater. There was a four story blue house and a climbing wall in the distance. I heard the familiar _twang_ of arrows being released in the distance.

'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood,' said Hedley.

I smiled.

I was home.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it. But it isn't over yet.<p>

R&R

DaughterofSelene103


	2. Chapter 2

**Answering Danny Hellcat, this fic takes place when all of our favorite demigods are grown up. Oh, and the team will eventually find out. But no more spoiling. Also, if you want to, you can send OCs. Sorry I took so long to update.**

Ο γιος του φεγγαριού

Roy's POV

I was trying to enjoy my first look at Camp Half-blood, but Sophie just had to ruin it. She dragged me to the gigantic blue house that made me fear what was going to happen.

Sophie knocked politely on the door before a man in a wheelchair opened it. His hair was brown and he had a small beard. Truthfully, he looked like your average Latin teacher.

'Chiron, Hedley was wrong about Theo, he wasn't a demigod, however, Roy here is. He killed a Fury all by himself with a bow and arrows and I think he might be a Son of Apollo, and he found a cestial bronze bow on his bed that can transform into a bracelet.' Said Sophie in a breath

Chiron pierced me with his brown eyes, almost looking through my very soul.

'Um, hi.' I muttered. There goes my first impression.

'Welcome to Camp Half-blood Roy…' he paused, as though waiting for me to say something.

'Harper.' I answered. 'Roy Harper.'

'I would let you see the orientation video, but it seems as if the gods have forgotten their oaths to claim their children by the age of thirteen. Do you know which gender your godly parent is?'

'No, I was adopted.' I replied. 'But the man who first took me in told me that my father worked in the forest.'

'What was the name of this man?' inquired Chiron.

'Brave Bow,' said I. 'He was Native American, he taught me how to shoot a bow.'

Chiron seemed to recognize the name. So did the other man in the room. And yes, there was another man in the room. Actually, he wasn't exactly a man.

'Brave Bow,' said the other man, who was kind of pudgy. 'I remember him. He was one of the only good kids to ever go to this camp, Son of Apollo. Maybe he took you in to please his dad.'

'He didn't,' I replied somewhat angry. 'He took me in because he found me alone in the forest. He died, but he didn't take me in for attention. He loved me like a son!'

'Um, sorry to intrude sir, but should I take Roy for a tour around the camp before something blows up?' asked Sophie timidly. When Chiron nodded, she slowly tugged my hand, edging out of the Big House. She sighed, dragging me to a far enough distance so that they wouldn't be able to hear us. 'You really don't want to anger Mr. D.'

'Why?' I answered. 'He insulted the man who helped raise me and would have if he hadn't died!'

'Trust me, you don't want to anger the gods, you really don't.' she said. 'I know, after we tour, I can show you some of my friends at camp, you'll like them. Two of them are visiting from Camp Legion, so you get to meet them now, or you probably never will. Come on.'

'Wait, gods.' I said. 'Your saying that Mr. D is a god?'

'Yes, he's Dionysius; he has to work at camp for another 20 years before he's allowed to leave. It's a punishment. Now come on.'

We walked past many places that looked interesting and others not. Sophie showed me the climbing wall (which I never want to try) and the amphitheater (which doesn't really appeal to me. However the armory looks like a great place to make good trick arrows to kill these monsters that everyone's talking about. Then, there are the volleyball courts and the basketball court, which both look okay, but they're not really my things. The canoe lake and the stables looked like a god place to spend time. The pegasus were beautiful and seemed to like me, though Sophie said they usually only like kind children of Poseidon that much. The sword arena looked really cool and like a good space to spar. It reminded me of the Cave at Mount Justice, where the team always practices sparring and trains with Dinah. Maybe after this all blows over I can go and visit them just to talk.

But the one place that really called to me was the archery range. I'm pretty sure you can guess why. We were making our way towards it when I noticed a very familiar blonde shooting at the target. Her blonde hair was in its usual tight ponytail while she shot. I nearly killed myself then and there. Why was she everywhere?

'Artemis,' yelled Sophie. 'I found an archer almost as grumpy as you!'

'I sincerely doubt that-' she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw me. 'What are you doing here?'

'Same as you I suppose,' I said. 'I was sleeping quite well until Sophie here came along, set off my alarm, told me I was a half-blood, and then dragged me here. Why are you here?'

'I'm here because the legion is annoyed at a friend of mine and I. We got sent over here to 'learn' the Greek culture. Oh, my friend also dragged along our other friend who's Aunt was in the legion, who _**hates**_ it here.'

'How's Ollie?' I asked. 'He isn't out dying somewhere, is he? And what about your… job, are the people you work with okay?'

'They're all fine, I talked to them a week ago,' she replied. 'The only mission they have is trying to contact you after you disappeared off the map a week ago.'

I nodded. That should keep them busy. 'May I?' I asked, motioning to the target.

'Fine, but I'm not lending you my bow!'

I smirked before pulling back on my bracelet as if it were the string of a bow. It morphed into its bow and quiver form almost immediately. The look on Artemis's face was priceless.

I pulled back the bowstring, with the arrow already in position. I let it loose, feeling the familiar _twang_ as it released. It hit dead center.

'Nice shot,' said a new voice from behind me. I turned around to see the mysterious blonde from the strawberry fields giving me an approving look. 'But I've seen better, Red.'

I froze at the use of that nickname. Did she know?

'Do you accept?' asked the mysterious girl.

'Your on,' I replied. 'You have a transforming bow on you by any chance?' Her glance of surprise told me she had expected me to be new and inexperienced. And I would have been, except I have one too.

She grabbed hold of a gold chain bracelet on her arm. It transformed into a beautiful golden bow, its arrows had feather that shined like pure gold.

'Gift from my dad.' Said the blonde. 'You ready, Red.' I nodded. I was ready for anything.

'Here, let me help,' said Sophie. She seemed to mutter something to herself before raising her arms and making two targets and lines where we were standing. 'Okay, so you have to shoot from behind the line, but each round, you have to go back a line. Everyone got it? Good. First shot.'

I aimed my bow and at a speed that looked impossible to an amateur, fired, hitting a bull's-eye, the exact time as my opponent. I looked at her impressed. Whoever she was, she had an amazing aim and I respected that.

'Round two,' said our announcer (aka Sophie). 'Ready, go.' I aimed and fired again, easily making the bull's-eye. I wasn't surprised to see that the girl had made it too. She had an amazing shot, as stated last round.

This continued on for about thirty minutes before finally, we were almost out of room.

'Final Round,' said Sophie. 'You probably know what to do already, so I'm not going to waste breath explaining.'

I aimed and fired, trusting instinct rather than my body. _Thwack_, it was a bull's-eye. _Thwack,_ so was hers.

'Nice shots,' she said, wiping sweat off her brow as I did the same. 'I'm Kat Roquette by the way, counselor of the Apollo cabin. I used to be the best archer in Camp, but then you came along, so now we're tied.'

'Roy,' I said holding out my hand. 'Roy Harper. Would you happen to be related to Dr. Roquette? The nanotech genius?'

'Yes,' she replied sullenly. 'Why?

'Well,' I started. 'I hate to break the new to you but she is such a pain in the ass.'

'Wait, you don't like her Red?' asked Kat. I nodded. The grin on her face could have matched the Cheshire cat (though not in an evil way). 'Yes! We have a support group. You want to join?' I shrugged. Why the hell not.

'You have a great shot you know,' I said to Kat. 'It's really hard to find god archers these days. The only other decent archer under 30 is Artemis over there. She's pretty cool. She works with some of my friends.'

'Artemis is pretty cool,' agreed Kat. 'She's a daughter of Apollo, but the Roman form. She can use multiple weapons, but she prefers the bow. Something I can relate to.'

'Yeah. Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure. Actually, that depends on the question.' She replied, with a annoyed glint in her eye. Did she think I was going to ask her out?

'Okay,' I started. 'Who do you think my godly parent is? I don't think its Apollo because I'm sorry, but music and me don't get along at all. I also have no love of basketball or volleyball, or anything that has to do with missiles weapons except for bows.'

Kat shrugged. 'To tell you the truth, I don't know. Now come on Red, I'll show you to the mess hall since Sophie and Artemis are catching up.' She started running towards the camp at a pretty fast speed and I cursed under my breath. Couldn't a guy get a break? I sprinted after her, but she kept on speeding up so I couldn't catch her. When we finally did get to the Mess Hall (which didn't take that long), we were both struggling for air.

Just at that moment I heard a conch shell being blown from not that far away.

'Looks like we're just in time for lunch,' said Kat grinning. 'Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sitting until you get claimed.'

Apparently I was to sit with the Hermes kids because their dad was the patron of travellers. They seemed nice enough, though they all kept throwing me weird glances.

After lunch, they let me go leave my stuff in my cabin before heading out to the next activity.

'So,' said a Hermes kid named Sam. 'Where are you from?'

'California,' I answered. 'I've lived in Star City for a while, and in a forest when I was a little boy. And before this demigod stuff, I lived in Los Angeles.'

'Star City?' asked Sam surprised. 'Did you meet Green Arrow? Or did you meet Speedy? Speedy is way cooler. He's a teenager, just like us, well, not exactly. But no one really likes Green Arrow. He's uncool. '

I smirked. Wait till Ollie heard that.

As I slowly settled into Camp Half-blood, I couldn't help but have a feeling that it wouldn't last.

And you know what I hate more?

How those feelings are always right.

* * *

><p>It was breakfast. I had been at Camp for a week now and I still hadn't been claimed. Maybe I was a legacy, not a demigod. Or, even worse; maybe Hedley got it wrong, maybe I wasn't a demigod.<p>

'You alive in there, Red?' Kat asked me. She had quickly become one of my best friends in Camp. Maybe it was because of the fact that we both loved archery or that we had similar interests, but for whatever reason, we were almost inseparable. If I thought Sophie knew me well, I was kidding myself. The only person who came close to knowing me this well was Dinah, who was always like a mother to me. I think she cared more than Ollie.

'Hopefully,' I replied.

'You should be excited,' she said. 'Three more campers are coming and one of them has two parents who were main heroes in both the Giant and Titan Wars.'

'What!' I nearly shouted. I had a liking (no Kat, it is not an obsession) to the idea of those two wars because of the way it had been hidden from mortals. Except Batman. He probably already knew about it.

'Do you want to go meet them Red?' said Kat smirking. 'I'm sure they're here by now.'

'Sure,' I said, trying to act non-chalet. Let me just say, it really wasn't working.

As we strolled down to Half-blood Hill, I couldn't help but wonder what these campers were like. Apparently, the legacy was the granddaughter of Hades, while there was also a daughter of Hecate (whose father was a son of Victoria, the roman form of Nike), and a new camper. The two old timers were from the same Camp as Artemis. Camp Legion.

However, I was not prepared for what I saw when I got down there. Standing there was Zatanna (whom I'm guessing was a daughter of Hecate) and the new girl, Shadow Walker **(A.N. read in my other story, the Shadow, which isn't finished yet)**.But the last kid. He was really unexpected.

Then he was claimed.

Chiron bowed down with the other campers nearby.

'Hail, Richard Grayson, son of Hermes, god of travelers, thieves, and all those who depend on their wits.'

Standing in front of me was Dick Grayson.

* * *

><p>Better known as Robin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. Roy is going to get claimed next chapter, so keep reading.<strong>

**R&R**

**DaughterofSelene103**


	3. Chapter 3

Ο γιος του φεγγαριού

Roy's Pov

My jaw dropped when Dick got claimed. I couldn't believe it. Yes, I know Dick's secret identity, same as Wally and Batman. Because when we were younger, when there were JL meetings, we would all hang out. But I digress.

He was looking around, taking in the sights when his eyes found me.

'Roy?' The look on his face was priceless. I bet my face was the same. 'What are you doing here?'

'It's a bit of a long story, but a plane ride, a Kindly One, a satyr, a van drive, and one Sophie later, well, here I am.' I replied. 'How about you?'

'Well,' he started, 'I was hanging out at the mall with Zatanna and Bianca, and then suddenly, this hellhound ran towards us, and the next thing I know, wham, I'm a demigod. I had to call Bruce of course, but he pretty much understood.'

'You two know each other?' Kat asked, looking curious. I almost jumped. I had forgotten she was there.'

'Yeah, old friends,' said Dick. 'So, who are you?'

'Dick, this is my friend, Kat Roquette, daughter of Apollo.' I said.

'Roquette… is your sister-'

'Yeah, she's my half sister.' Said Kat, with an annoyed hint in her voice.

'Oh, that's cool,' he replied, not really caring. 'Can I ask you a question?' Kat sighed, but nodded.

'Do you know why whelmed isn't a word?' Kat just looked at him for a few minutes. She seemed to be contemplating on something.

'Are you sure you're a Hermes kid?' she asked. 'Because you kind of sound like a Athena kid right now. And no, I don't.'

He shrugged.

'I don't know.' Answered the annoying acrobat. 'So, why do you hate your sister?'

'Because she is the perfect daughter, with amazing grades, who can do no wrong.' Replied Kat. 'I don't know why I'm telling you though. But she's really obnoxious about it too.'

'I've noticed that too.' Said Dick. 'I mean, my friends and I were protecting her- I mean helping her learn karate and she got really annoyed and blamed us for everything. She was complaining about why she didn't get better protect- instructors.' Nice with the close calls Dick. Now she'll definitely notice something's up.

'Well, nice to meet you, I'm going to go hang out with Zatanna,' was his only reply before speeding off.

'Oh my gods,' Kat muttered to me. 'Your friends are even weirder than you, and that's saying something.' I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

'Roy!' I heard Sophie yell from behind me. 'Come meet my best friend ever!' I turned around to see Sophie dragging none other than Shadow, or Bianca as I had just learned. The girl Kaldur had a crush on; his first crush since Tula.

'I think we've already met,' muttered Bianca. I nodded. 'I know some of the people that he used to … work with.'

'Oh,' said Sophie. 'What job? Did you work for a grocery store or something?'

'Nah, worked for a martial arts place,' Bianca lied smoothly. 'Roy here s quite good at hand to hand combat.' That actually worked well with Dick's lie. I mean, now Kat knows we have a reason for knowing her, because we were 'teaching her karate'.

'Hm,' she replied. I couldn't help but get the feeling that she knew Bianca was lying. 'Wait, you mean he's friends with-'

'Well, nice seeing you, Roy,' interrupted Bianca, before dragging Sophie away again. She looked a bit red in the face, and I got the feeling that Kaldur's name had been about to come out of Sophie's mouth.

'Your friends with who?' asked Kat. 'Bianca's crush or something?'

'I don't know if she has a crush on him, but he has a really big crush on her.' I said after pondering a moment.

'He better watch out then, because there are some older guys at camp with a lot of scary powers who see her as a little sister. If he breaks her heart, he will not have a moment of peace for the rest of his life.'

'How do you know Bianca?' I asked. She sighed.

'It's a long story. You know how I don't really have that many friends my age at camp?' I nodded. 'Well, that's because my three best friends all are at Camp Legion. One of them is Bianca's older cousin. He's dating another one of my friends, Keena. All three are legacies. I have two other really good friends that are twins, but they don't spend that much time at camp.' I paused to take that in, processing it.

'That would definitely explain it.' I said, breaking my silence. 'So, Bianca's the granddaughter of Hades?' Kat nodded.

'And of Helios.' She replied. 'She's pretty powerful, but it's her fighting skills that are incredible. I mean, she has some minor powers over necromancy and rocks and shadows and a couple of light powers, but they take a lot of energy out of her. Her father and mother both had the same powers, but had a bigger endurance as to how far they could use them. She's the third best swordfighter the camp has had in over 320 years. They two on top of her were Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan.'

'Well, she certainly proved that in our job.'

'Are your friends good fighters too?' Kat asked. I shrugged.

'Some are, some are okay, but depend on their other abilities, such as speed, too much.' I explained. 'They all are very dedicated to the job.'

'Maybe they could help us if the Great Prophecy were to happen.'

'Prophecy?' I asked. Kat nodded.

'There's a new great prophecy that's been around for about 20 years or so, but our Dad told us that it was going to start soon, so we've been trying to figure it out,' explained Kat.

'What is it?' I asked.

'A child of a broken oath,

Shall be sent till has growth,

The barrier between god and man,

Shall be broken and show how it truly began,

Eight shall go and discover the past,

The greatest secret will be let out at last.'

As Kat and I walked to the pavilion, I couldn't help but think of the conversation that had just took place. A new Great Prophecy was bad, really bad. In the last two, there had been two wars.

I just hoped that no one I cared about was killed in this. And knowing the Justice League, they'd also manage to find a way into this mess. Or at least the Young Justice would. Only them. Now that I was on the topic, I couldn't help but think about last July, I had almost turned 19, at the Hall of Justice. I was angry for some reason. I thought that at least if they were going to start to show us some respect. But then, I was angry. I yelled; I threw a tantrum. I threw my hat on the floor and quit being Speedy. I turned my back on the man who had taken me in. I walked out, alone. And that was how I was. A lone ranger, it was my mission to prove to the league, that I could make a difference without them. Until Camp Half-blood, I truly was alone.

But, now I was here, and there might be a war.

'You all right, Red?' asked Kat from my side. I nodded I was all right now, but what about later. And was my godly parent ever going to claim me?

When we got to the pavilion, I went and sat down on the very edge of the lunch table, right next to Dick.

'Hey Roy.' said the young hacker without even looking up. Must be a Bat thing. 'Who was that girl from earlier? Is she your girlfriend?'

'That was Kat, and no, she is not my girlfriend. She's actually Artemis's half-sister.' I protested.

'Is that why you two get along so well?' asked Dick. I glared. 'Fine, but you should totally stop glaring and feel the aster.'

'That's not a word.' I muttered, very annoyed. Dick may be like a little brother to me, but that did not mean he wasn't annoying.

'It should be.' he argued back. 'As should whelmed and traught. Both are extremely good words. I don't see why you don't just except them and move on with your life.'

'That's never going to happen.' I said.

'Come on, kid.' I said, pulling him up when we got our food. We walked over to the fire with our plates. As the entire Hermes cabin in front of me pushed part of their food in the flames, saying 'Hermes' I couldn't help but wonder if I would be claimed. Finally it was almost my turn. Dick was right in front of me.

'Hermes' I heard him mutter. Even Dick knew who his godly parent was. Everyone but me knew. Just like it always was. Everyone but me had loving families that cared about you, not the fact that you're a kid.

'To whoever you are.' I muttered, pushing the food into the flames. I could almost smell the woods coming out of the fireplace, and the smell of animals and wildlife. Just like home, with Brave Bow; the man who was my father, not by blood, but by actions.

I ate the rest of my lunch in silence. I didn't talk to Dick at all, but he made some friends with the kids in the Hermes cabin.

I dreaded for when lunch ended, the Hermes cabin had Sword fighting. Something I was really bad at.

'Okay, everyone, pair up.' said Jonas, our teacher today. 'Harper, you go with Grayson.'

I was so doomed. I had to fight a Bat.

'You ready Roy?' asked the acrobat. I nodded, unsure. He smirked before charging. I found my sword on the ground. I picked it up, but he sliced again. I found my sword on the ground. I tried to pick it up again, and just in time. He sighed, before running over to the weapons table and picking up a long, celestial bronze knife and running back. He sliced, and I tried to block, only to find my sword on the ground a few feet away from me. Dick was grinning evilly.

'Nice job, Grayson.' Jonas said, complimenting the kid. I couldn't really blame him. He was a protégé of the goddamn Batman after all. If he wasn't that good, then I would be scared. Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that we're on the same side. 'But why aren't you using the sword?'

'Didn't feel right.' answered Dick. 'I feel a bit more free with the knife; it allows me to flip and twist easier. And it's lighter.'

'Well then, you can keep it then.' said Jonas. 'Looks like we have a good new camper.' Dick couldn't help but grin at that. 'Welcome to the Hermes cabin.'

_Later that night_

It was campfire, and we were all about to sing campfire songs, when Alyssa, a daughter of Aphrodite, came running over.

'Chiron!' she yelled. 'Some gods are here to talk to you and the camp.' Everyone froze. When the gods came to camp, it was usually not good.

'Yes, we have!' said a booming voice. We all turned to see a man who I think was Zeus walk into the amphitheater. His jacket was a dark grey, with moving clouds full of thunder and rain. Lightning was flashing.

'Father, we should ask her for an explanation first!' said another goddess who walked in. She had curly black hair and stormy grey eyes, like the entire Athena cabin. Guessing that's Athena.

'She had an oath which she herself brought upon her.' he boomed. 'I will kill the boy if it is the last thing I do!'

'If you kill him Zeus, you will have a war on your hands,' muttered another voice darkly. I looked over to see a god who I think was Poseidon walking in too. 'Might I remind you that the man who is the father was my son, making him my grandson?'

'Who?' asked Chiron?

'If you do not claim him, there will be punishment for you and all of your servants!' boomed Zeus. The sky rumbled. 'Now! I will kill every single one! You asked for this, and yet here he stands, somewhere in this camp!'

'Father, maybe she wished to have a child with a man she loved, not a god that she didn't.' said Athena wisely (which we all can kind of understand. I mean, they don't call her the goddess of wisdom for nothing)

And at that moment, everyone in the Hermes cabin edged away from me. Some of the campers started to glare. But they weren't looking at me. They were looking above my head. I tried to crane my head, but I couldn't quite see it.

At this point, everyone in camp was staring at me, some in disgust, others in awe.

'What's going on?' I asked. I knew I was probably being claimed, but who was my godly parent?

Chiron slowly walked over to me, a solemn look on his usually cheerful face.

'Hail, Roy Harper,' he started at the speed of a turtle on land. 'Son of Artemis, goddess of the hunt, wildlife, and the moon.'

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm evil. But in my defense, I left a lot of clues. Ο γιος του φεγγαριού means son of the moon.<strong>

**R&R**

**DaughterofSelene103**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, DaughterofSelene103 here. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been doing Camp NaNoWriMo (I'm almost done with my first 50,000 word novel; it still doesn't make sense to me). I know that's not an excuse. But anyways, I updated, as you can probably see. And, tada, the quest is about to start! For the record, this is an AU (Alternate Universe if you don't know). Season 2 of Young Justice DID NOT HAPPEN!**

**Anyways, thank you to people who have been reviewing, favoriting, and story alerting (is that even a word?) this FF. It makes me really happy. But I digress. I hope you enjoy. And don't forget, you can send in OCs! I have been taking a few (though they haven't shown up yet, mark my words, they will).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ο γιος του φεγγαριού<strong>

**Roy's POV**

'I'm totally going crazy,' Was the first thing I muttered under my breath. 'Um, wait, are you saying that the goddess of maidens, whom I've heard hates men, has had me as a son?'

'Yes,' replied Zeus. 'And you will be punished. You are a child of a broken oath; one of the longest oaths ever had. You are the swan-'

'Spawn, father,' interrupted Athena.

'I said that,' boomed the king of the gods. 'Anyways, you are the spawn of Artemis. You must accept your punishment.'

'There will not be a punishment,' replied Poseidon. 'I told you before. Even if my son is dead, I will not have you killing his only child. Not when you all killed him as well. Isn't that enough punishment?'

'Wait, my dad is dead?' I asked. 'Who even is he?' All the gods turned to glare at me. 'You know, never mind that. I sorry for interrupting, please continue.' There was a moment of silence.

'You really don't know?' asked Poseidon. I shook my head. "Your father was Orin; he was my son and was a brilliant hunter. But, he and Artemis became too close and Apollo killed him.'

'Okay,' I said. 'Well then, anything else I should know? Any uncles I should know about?'

'Well, there is my other son, Percy-' started the sea god before Athena wacked him on the head.

'That was a rhetorical question,' stated the goddess. She seemed to be glaring at him. Zeus cleared his throat.

'Fine, I won't kill you, yet,' said Zeus. 'But you must prove yourself. So, I have a better punishment for you. A quest. This past year, the Mist has been failing us. You will have a quest to figure out why. We assume that it is because someone is tampering with it.'

'Um, okay,' I said, confused by the sudden change of direction. Just five minutes ago he had been threatening to kill me.

'Well, go to the Oracle of Delphi,' stated literally everyone. Oh, right. I knew I was supposed to do something. I slowly left the amphitheater, aware that around half of the camp was following me. When I got to the cave in the hill that Kat had shown me, I couldn't help but get a feeling of familiarity. I looked at the curtain once, really confused. Where was I supposed to knock? 'Just walk in!' Someone yelled from the crowd behind me. It sounded like Sophie. Of course it was. I followed her advice and slowly step inside, pushing back the curtains and hoping that the Oracle wasn't taking a bath. I was also really glad she had to be virgin. If not, that would be very awkward. _**(1)**_

'Hello, Roy Harper,' said a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the heir to Dare Industries, standing in a corner of the room.

'Is everyone involved in this?' I asked a tiny bit annoyed. 'Seriously. Everyone seems to be.'

'Yeah, pretty much,' laughed the Oracle. 'Now, why exactly are you here?' I stopped and rubbed the back of my head.

'Quest,' I murmured. She nodded.

'I figured that. But I just had to make sure. Sometimes you just get that odd bird, you know. Or sometimes Bianca comes and talks to me. And well, I know a lot of people around camp.'

'Oh,'

'Anyways-' she was interrupted by some strange green smoke that seemed to be coming out of her body. I froze, unsure of what to do. The smoke continued to consume her. Some started to come out of her mouth. And that is when the words came.

.

_Soldier, Healer, and Archer together at last,_

_The fading Mist they should stop fast,_

_If all should fail and nothing is left,_

_Trust in those who stop theft,_

_Without their help the world shall fail,_

_Or opposite it will prevail._

_._

'Um…' I stopped, not knowing what to do. Then, Rachel collapsed to the ground, exhausted. I caught her before she hit it and put her in a nearby chair.

'You should go now,' stuttered out the red headed woman. I nodded and walked out towards the others. I walked over to Chiron because apparently the gods here had disappeared.

'What was the prophecy?' asked Chiron. 'What were the exact words?' I restated what I had just heard and Chiron nodded. 'All right, choose the people you wish to go on this quest with you. There can be three in all; choose your two companions. But the words seem to be strange. I suspect that you are 'Bow', and that an Apollo kid is 'Healer' (perhaps Kat). But who is 'Soldier'?'

'Um, maybe a Roman Legionnaire,' stated Bianca from behind me. I jumped. 'Those in the Legion are soldiers. Maybe it's suggesting that a Roman go on the quest as well?'

'Yeah, that makes a lot of sense,' said another random boy. He was a tall boy, buff (nt overly), with curly brown hair and caramel skin. He was the kind of guy that normal guys were jealous of. 'I can see if there are any of us here at Camp Half-Blood who think they can fit the job.'

'Thank you, Alex,' said Chiron. 'Oh, wait, Alex, this is Roy Harper, the Son of Artemis, as you probably just learned. Roy, this is Centurion Alex Zhang. I hope you two will be great friends.'

'Um, okay,' I said, not exactly sure of what to think. Now that I thought about it, this was the guy that I had seen Bianca hug at the Campfire. I really hoped he wasn't her boyfriend. 'Hi, nice to meet you,'

'I hope I can say the same,' he said with a very serious expression on his face. I didn't flinch only because I had been gradually shown the 'Bat-glare'. But still, it was a bit scary. Suddenly he burst out laughing. 'I was just kidding, gods.' I cracked a grin. This guy reminded me a bit of Wally, just a bit more better at everything (except maybe science and reading (But maybe not sitting still)).

'Oh,' I said.

'Alex?' I heard Kat say from behind me. I turned and saw her standing there, a little out of breath. She hugged him hard and Alex laughed.

'Kit-Kat!' he said, spinning her in a circle. I chuckled because of the look of un-comfort on Kat's face. 'Oh, do you want to hear what happened between me and Cana?' She nodded. 'Apparently she thought I was in love with another girl!'

'Wait, what?' asked Kat. I just stared really confused. 'Who?'

'Um…' said Alex, looking at the ground. 'Well, actually, it's really awkward. Um… well…Keena.' Kat stared before bursting out in laughter.

'Kat, Alex, I know you are both happy to see each other, but is now really the time?' said a very annoyed Bianca. 'Oh, wait!'

'What?' I asked.

'The third person, 'Soldier', we think it's a Roman.' Started Bianca. We nodded in agreement. 'Well, Alex is a Roman, right?' Alex, Kat, and I shared a look. It might work and if I trusted Kat then I could trust Alex. It worked out perfectly.

'All right then,' I said, a bit too happy. I really shouldn't be. 'We have our team…trio…thing.' Kat laughed.

'Yes, we do,' she said. 'So are we going to start our quest soon, or are we going to sit around here?'

'I would hope the former to be the answer,' said Alex. 'But with you Greeks you never really know. No offence, of course.'

'Offence taken,' answered Kat. 'Seriously, stop with the hate the Greeks comments. I'm sorry we beat you in the Trojan War. What can I say, you guys were just dumb back then.' I stared, confused as to what was going on.

'Hey!'

'She has a point,' I answered. I didn't want to get involved, but if we wanted this quest to succeed, we had to give it our all. Or at least I did. 'But we should focus on the quest.' The carefree manner I had had during my weeks at camp faded away and left only Red Arrow. I had to be ready for anything. I had to be prepared. I knew that you never knew when you were going to need to fight, whether meta, mythological, or normal.

'He has a point,' said those two in unison. I caught Kat's eye really quickly, but I looked away. This was how I was. If she didn't like it, she didn't have to stick around.

'Alright then,' I said. 'So now we're going on a quest. What exactly should we pack by the way?'

'Anything you think you might need,' stated Bianca. I gave her a look. 'What, I've had experience!' Snorting, I went back to the Hermes cabin, which was no longer my cabin, and packed up half of my stuff into a backpack. That amount was some clothes, sunglasses, a bit of money, extra arrows, and my Red Arrow costume (which includes a bow). I also had multiple maps of the country and of Zeta Tubes. Just in case.

'Roy!' I heard Dick call when I was about to step out. I had moved some of my stuff to the Artemis cabin. It was beautiful, with silver everything and the inside filled with furs and hunting gear. 'Wait.'

'What?' I asked, a little bit exasperated.

'What happened?' he asked. I gave him a look. 'You were so happy and you were back to what you used to be before… well, you know. But now you're back to the usual. You're grumpy and not really fun to be around. I mean, Kaldur, Wally, and I don't really mind it, but I know that other people who don't know each other as well do.'

'Maybe because I thought I was finally somewhere where I fit in, where I belonged,' I said after a while. 'Where people actually understand me, but that didn't happen.'

'We understand you, Roy,' said Dick. 'Come on, even though Artemis, Zatanna, Conner, M'gann, and Bianca don't know you as well, they don't hate you. They just think you should be a bit… happier at times. And truthfully, they have a point. When I came here, you were so happy. You were back to your old self. So, what happened?'

I opened my mouth, about to make some remark to throw Dick off my trail for at least a little while.

'Red!' called Kat from behind me. I turned and saw her running towards me, her supplies in her backpack. Her golden hair was stuck up in a very intense braid. It was a bit messy, but it looked like it would stay. 'You should get some sleep, we're leaving in the morning.'

'Yeah,' I said. I felt a bit sad that I didn't know when we were leaving. 'But why do you have your stuff too?' She shrugged.

'I don't know. I asked Zatanna, I think it was, if she could do my hair really quickly, but she put it in this intense braid! Now I don't want to sleep. I'm afraid I'll mess it up!' she cried.

'Um, why don't you just ask her to put a spell on it?' I asked. 'She is a Trivia kid, right?' Kat nodded.

'Okay, but I overheard your conversation with Dick earlier,' started Kat. 'And I also noticed your change of mood. Do you mind if I ask why?'

'A bit.'

'Roy, can you at least tell me if it's my fault?' she asked, looking me straight in the eye.

'It's not your fault.' I replied, telling the truth. It wasn't really her fault. She had nothing to do with it. Her face softened a tiny bit and a smile graced her features.

'All right, but if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here,' she said, still smiling. 'I'm here. Now, go get some sleep. We'll be leaving early in the morning.'

'You're one to talk,' I replied, smirking. I saw her glare at me. I decided to just leave it at that. 'Night, Kat, Sleep well.'

'You too, Red,' said Kat, smirking back. 'And just don't let the monsters bite.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong>_ And this is why it is rated T.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. Please, review. I won't be able to write for around 3 weeks (no computer), but I'll try to update later on. Sorry about the short chapter. It isn't much, but I've been working on my inspiration. Sorry. Well anyways, review and peace out.<strong>

**DaughterofSelene103**


End file.
